


Stay

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: Forward, Into Frerard! [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Sickfic, emeto, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: He didn’t even bother to wake the man up. As soon as he reached the bunk, Frank crawled in alongside Gerard and collapsed, moaning, “Gee, wake up.”Gerard remained asleep, much to Frank’s dismay. He gave the bleached-blond a light shake, and when that failed he gave a harder one. Finally, Gerard gave a low groan and cracked an eye open. “Frank?” he asked, sleep still laden in his voice. “Why are you in my bed?”~~Frank's sick and needy. Lucky for him, he has a very caring boyfriend (for the most part).





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> **Yes. Another chapter fic. Because I totally need more. I'm actually working on _another_ as well, two honestly. **   
>  **I'm going to write outlines for all of my fics in progress, so I can start knocking some of those out. I'm also particularly busy, with this being the last month of school before I graduate, so expect snail pace updates darlings.**   
>  **I hope you enjoy, don't forget to comment and kudos ♥**

Rolling onto his side, Frank yanked back the curtain covering the tiny window, squinting into the darkness outside. 

_ Fuck.  _

His stomach hurt, but they wouldn’t be stopping any time soon. He shifted back onto his back and wrapped an arm around his abdomen. The pain was the type that gurgled, constantly in motion as his guts sloshed and throbbed. 

It was the type of ache that told him with complete certainty that he was sick. No amount of swallowing, chugging water, and slow breathing would keep his stomach at bay. 

“Gee,” he groaned. “You awake?” 

He was being awfully loud, and everyone was all asleep in the same general area, but Frank didn’t care. Not even when he heard Mikey and Ray shifting in their bunks. 

“Gerard!” 

“Christ, Frank-- if you need him, just get up and wake him,” Ray groaned. He was too tired-- and too hungover-- to be compassionate. 

Frank frowned, flinging his legs over the side and hopping out of his bunk. His landing was about as unsteady as his stomach, and made the bus rock. 

“Frank,” Mikey sighed. Ray tossed a pillow out at him. 

A moment later, Frank shoved the pillow back in the bunk, pressing down over Ray’s face. Gerard was the bunk farthest from Frank, poor planning on their part, and as he stumbled through the tiny hallway, Frank had to stretch his arms out to stable himself as he walked. 

He didn’t even bother to wake the man up. As soon as he reached the bunk, Frank crawled in alongside Gerard and collapsed, moaning, “Gee, wake up.” 

Gerard remained asleep, much to Frank’s dismay. He gave the bleached-blond a light shake, and when that failed he gave a harder one. Finally, Gerard gave a low groan and cracked an eye open. “Frank?” he asked, sleep still laden in his voice. “Why are you in my bed?” 

Frank dropped his head onto Gerard’s shoulder and shut his eyes. He carefully tucked his arm around his stomach again, protecting it from the mattress as he laid there. He wanted to say something, but his stomach was betraying him. Frank didn’t trust himself to open his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut, he managed to choke out one quiet word. “Sick.” 

“Sick how?” Gerard asked, cocking his head to the side so that it pressed against Frank’s. “Are you going to puke?” 

“Mm,” hummed the raven. Frank didn’t entirely know what he was meaning to say, but somehow, Gerard seemed to understand. 

“Okay,” nodded the blond. He slowly pushed himself up, knocking Frank off of him in the process, before flinging his legs over the side of the cheap mattress. “Alright. We’ll take care of this. Get comfortable, Frankie. You’re staying right there.” 

Frank didn’t respond. His face had gone white, and an ashen-green tint was quickly washing over his cheeks. Gerard gave him a hesitant glance before walking into the main area of the bus, where they kept Frank’s vast array of medical supplies. There was a thermometer next to a basket of pill bottles and over the counter boxes. He didn’t waste any time grabbing the basket, snatching up the thermometer for good measure. Gerard was fairly certain that he hadn’t felt a fever when Frank was on top of him, but with the younger man, you just never knew. 

When he returned to the human cubby hole, Frank had wormed his way around so that his head was pressed against the other wall. He looked up at Gerard, his eyes pleading. His hand was no longer on his stomach. Instead, it hovered anxiously over the aching area. Gerard sighed. “Frankie--” 

Frank shook his head. He had his lips pressed tightly together, and when he spotted the thermometer in Gerard’s hand he shook his head violently. It was taking up all of his strength to hold back the gags sitting in his throat without sticking something inside of his mouth. When Gerard hopped back onto the bed and leaned over him, the thermometer tip pressing into his lips, Frank whined weakly. 

“Please, Frankie. I can’t help until I know what’s going on.” 

Gerard made a good point, and the raven knew it. He cautiously agreed, letting the thermometer under his tongue. It had barely settled into place when his body gave a weak jolt, a gag escaping his throat. His arm flung up instinctively at the reaction, and Gerard had to gently push it down. 

“Just a few more minutes. Hang in there, baby.” 

Frank was trying. He was really,  _ really _ trying. The movement of the bus was only making him feel worse. One of the wheels drove over a pothole and made them all jolt, and the thermometer pushed against his tongue. He heaved, ripping the thermometer out of his mouth and casting it aside quickly. He shot forward so fast he banged his head against the frame of the bunk. 

Gerard remained calm, even as Frank hovered over his lap. He couldn’t do anything. If he moved, he would jostle Frank. Besides, it wasn’t like someone throwing up on him was the  _ worst _ possible thing in the world, all things considered. He rubbed Frank’s upper back, pressing small circles into the base of the younger man’s neck, and waited out the episode. 

It would be a blatant lie if he said he hadn’t been a little disappointed by the results, but he shook it out of his mind. Now was not the right time. 

As soon as Frank leaned back, pale and shaking with exhaustion, Gerard rose and walked away. Frank watched as the man vanished, then came back a moment later with a bucket in hand. He dropped it in the raven’s lap. “I don’t think you have a fever,” he mumbled. “It would help if you could keep the thing in your mouth, but whatever.” 

“Ugh.” 

Frank collapsed back against the mattress. His stomach was writhing deep inside of him, swirling and twisting. He wished that damn bus could stop, just for a little bit. Just so he could rest and sleep off whatever this was. 

“Maybe this isn’t the best idea,” he mumbled softly, his eyes shut against the world around him. He wanted them shut against his sickness, but it still managed to creep in when everything else was closed off. 

“What?” Gerard didn’t quite understand. 

Cracking one eye open, Frank iterated, “This. Waking you up, all of this. Maybe it’s not the best idea.” 

“Because you don’t want my help?” Gerard asked. Somehow, even when he was being kind to Frank, his tone seemed snappy and oozing with sarcasm. Frank didn’t blame the man. He had been asleep, after all, until Frank jumped into the cot with him and shook him awake. 

“I--” His stomach flipped. Frank scrambled for the bucket and folded himself over the opening. He could feel the contents of his stomach revolting against him, surging into the back of his throat. Saliva pooled into his mouth. A warm liquid rushed his throat and flooded into his mouth, and he spat stringy, sticky saliva into the bucket, awaiting the eventual overflow. 

It came in a surging, gurgling rush. He gave one hard gag, and then it all came flooding out in a sickly wave. Gerard held the bucket, sympathy creasing his gentle features. “It’s alright, Frankie,” he whispered, scooting up next to Frank so that he could wrap a safe, secure arm around the raven’s shoulders. 

Frank shied away from the touch. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Gerard’s attempts to comfort him-- in all actuality, he really appreciated the gesture-- but Frank had never been one for physical contact when he was ill. Even when he felt particularly needy, the moment his stomach gave out on him he wanted to be by himself again. That was just the way he was. 

Gerard didn’t force it. “Okay,” he muttered, dropping his arm back to his side and scooting back a small distance to give Frank a little more space. “Okay, how can I help then?” 

“Water?” Frank begged, a harsh retch ripping through his throat. His head hovered over the bucket as more liquid spilled past his lips. He had hoped that his stomach would ease up after he got sick, but instead, it was becoming even more violent. 

Gerard went to grab a water bottle, and with shaky legs, Frank jumped off of the cot to follow. Gerard shook his head at the younger man. “Get back in bed.” 

His eyes were pleading, heartbreaking. One arm hung limply around his bloated, sick gut. He looked so miserable, just standing between the bunks, bucket clutched to his chest. 

Gerard sighed. “Come on,” he ordered, motioning for Frank to take a seat on the bus’s attempt at a sofa. Frank obeyed and curled into himself, shivering. “Cold?” Gerard asked, but the raven shook his head. Gerard watched for a moment, keeping a close eye on Frank as the man gingerly set the bucket down on the floor of the bus. As Gerard brought a cold water bottle over to him, Frank stretched his legs out over the cushions and yawned. 

“Here, Frankie,” he offered, unscrewing the cap and holding out the cool liquid. Frank took it and pressed it against his lips, but he didn’t drink. 

“Tired,” he mumbled around the opened top. 

“I bet, baby,” Gerard smiled. Scooting Frank’s legs to the side, he sat down on the cushions next to his boyfriend and brushed his fingers through the man’s hair. “You feeling any better after that?” he asked, thumb strumming the sweaty forehead. Frank might have been running a fever after all. Gerard did not like that in the slightest. They didn’t have time for Frank to get sick on tour. 

Frank took a tentative sip of the cool liquid, letting the refreshing chill roll down his aching throat. Before he could down the whole bottle, Gerard snatched the plastic container back up and replaced the cap. If Frank wanted to protest, he was far too exhausted to try. Instead, his eyes fluttered shut the moment the bottle had been removed from his lips, and he was asleep in minutes. 

Gerard sighed, standing back up and making his way to the bunks. Stopping at Frank’s bunk, he grabbed the blanket and pillows out of the small cot and turned to return to the sofa. On his way, he heard Ray softly calling, “He okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Gerard answered, partially lying. He really didn’t know how Frank’s condition was, but he didn’t need Ray worrying about it. Ray was always such a mother hen  _ without _ needing a reason to be. Gerard imagined giving the man a reason to fret over them would only make it more annoying when he did. 

Back with Frank, Gerard tossed the blanket over his raven’s sleeping form and carefully lifted his head to slide the pillow underneath. Frank slept through every jostling movement, much to Gerard’s concern. Usually, his boyfriend woke up at the slightest motion. 

Gerard was beyond exhausted. The concert they had played that night was particularly grueling. Or maybe that was just the combination of drugs and alcohol wreaking havoc on his system. Either way, his eyelids were heavy with a desire to return to his dreams. He glanced down at Frank before deciding to sprawl out next to his boyfriend, snuggled in tightly on the small seat. At this, Frank started to stir, and for a moment Gerard feared he might wake the man up. Those familiar, chocolate orbs never opened, however, much to Gerard’s relief. 

On any other occasion, Gerard probably would have sat up the whole night to make sure that Frank was okay. If he had been able to keep his eyes open for more than two seconds, he probably would have fought to stay awake this time. As was, however, he found himself nodding off with every blink. So, Gerard gave in and laid his head against Frank’s arm, head turned towards his raven’s resting face as he let himself doze into a nice, deep slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading, lovies! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to fuel my with comments and kudos ;)**


End file.
